


Bad Days,Good Days

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depressed Gavin, Kinda a Vent drabble, M/M, it gets happy dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's hit with a bout of depression and he waits for a light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days,Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said in the tags, its a venting drabble. If you need me to tag anything, just let me know and ill do so

Everything was dark  
Everything was too quiet   
Everything was just too much

He didn't want to do anything  
He didn't want to eat  
He didn't want to drink  
He didn't want to talk  
He didn't want to hack  
He didn't want to socialize  
He didn't want to play

All he wanted was to sleep  
Sleep away the problems  
Sleep away the dread  
Sleep away the darkness that overflowed

His wrists ache  
Ache with harsh need  
Need for metal to make conact and for blood to pool  
He only ends up grabbing markers and decorating his skin

He waited  
Waited in bed for life to be bright again  
For life to give him a light so he could see past the darkness  
So he could feel normal again  
So he could laugh and play  
So he could do what he does best

But he had to be patient  
Because we all know  
Patience is a virtue

\--

There's days  
Bad days; Good days  
Bad; comorted by his blue eyed light  
Good; laughing with his black haired light  
His light  
Given to him after his last bad day  
Given to him by his boss,his best friend

Rough were the first few days   
Though he and his light talked it out  
And soon the two were inseparable

He couldnt have been more happier  
To have his light next to him  
To have his light help with the bad;  
The bad that held promise of darkness but his lights arms around him,  
And the good;  
The good that help promise of kisses, laughs, and running from the cops - richer than before.

And he couldnt believe   
How much his light knew him  
How much his light did without question  
How much his light had held so much patience  
As if he also lived with knowing that  
Patience was a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> (oh and i should be trying to add more to my currents stories soon, just have to get back on track of them.)


End file.
